87546 and 98462
|last_appearance = The Three Railway Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |gender = Male |country_of_origin = England |affiliation = * North Western Railway |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotives |type = Tender engines |fuel_type = Coal |visited_sodor = 1923 |number = * 87546 * 98462 }} 87546 and 98462 were two blue tender engines who visited Sodor. Biography ''The Railway Series'' In 1923, two blue engines without names, only known by their numbers - 87546 and 98462 - were sent to the North Western Railway on trial. They were horrid engines and were very spiteful and mean to poor Edward, so the Fat Director decided to send them away . The two engines stayed at Vicarstown Sheds during their visit, where they notably teased Edward with the other engines for being small . Personalities According to Wilbert Awdry, 87546 and 98462 were horrid rude engines who were very mean and spiteful to the others. Technical Details Basis It is unknown what type of engine 87546 and 98462 really are. 87546 is only seen in one illustration, where he appears to have outside cylinders and inside steam pipes. Although his wheel arrangement is unknown, it is known that he has at least two leading wheels. 98462, on the other hand, appears in three illustrations. In the first, he appears to have inside cylinders and steam pipes, however in the second he has outside cylinders with inside steam pipes and Walschaerts valve gear. 98462 appears to have either a 4-6-0 or 4-6-2 wheel arrangement. Livery In the first illustration of Edward's Day Out, 87546 and 98462 are painted NWR bright blue with brass boiler bands. In the second illustration, 98462 has red boiler bands and lining. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Three Railway Engines' - Edward's Day Out Companion Volumes * '''1950' - Scenes from The Three Railway Series * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Other Media= Video Releases * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 2015 - Secret Journey of Thomas the Tank Engine Trivia * 87546 and 98462 are two of a number of background engines inserted into the Railway Series by William Middleton and C. Reginald Dalby. In 1963, a young reader from New Zealand named Ross wrote to the Rev. W Awdry asking who the unnamed blue engines from the Three Railway Engines were and if they were featured in other stories. The Reverend invented an explanation that they were rude engines on trial who were quickly sent away. * 87546's and 98462's numbers appear to be fictional, as no other engines have carried them. Gallery File:Edward'sDayOutWilliamMiddleton1.jpg File:EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG|87546 and 98462 with Edward, Henry, Gordon and the Red Engine File:EdwardsDayOutRS2.PNG File:EdwardsDayOutRS3.PNG File:ScenesFromPage1-2.png File:ScenesFromPage3-4.png File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch.jpg|Awdry's original layout and sketch File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'sOriginalSketch2.jpg References es:87546 y 98462 he:87546 ו-98462 ja:87546号と98462号 pl:98462 i 87546 ru:87546 и 98462 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Standard gauge Category:2-6-0 Category:2-6-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Unnamed Engines Category:Visitors